When evaluating data, operator-users often wish to try performing different operations on the data to see what different results might emerge. Typically, re-computation is performed on the data and provided back to the operator-user. For large scale web applications, which may have millions or even billions of records, this can be computationally intensive, which can lead to slow application response times, causing the operator-user to have to wait long periods of time for results.